Lost Because of a Fruitloop
by Ulimo
Summary: ONESHOT! Danny, Sam, and Tucker LOST! All because of that One Seriously Crazed-Up Fruitloop.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I use to write these stories with.

AN: Was watching TV the other week when I came across an old TV Show I used to watch growing up, as you can probably guess it was Danny Phantom. So for the Past couple weeks I have mainly been reading Danny Phantom Fics. So, I will try to update my Harry Potter fic, but I just can't seem to get my mind back into the Harry Potter mode. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Lost because of a Fruitloop!**

It was just a normal day at Amity Park. The sun was shining, kids playing in the park, Ghost fights, people shopping you know, normal every day stuff.

Danny Fenton, otherwise known to Danny Phantom, Inviso-Bill, Ghost Kid/Boy/Child, was fighting Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius.

Danny dodged a pink Ecto-Blast by an inch and fired a large snowball (Bit of a contradiction there.) he formed over his head, hitting Plasmius.

Growling, Vlad flew back up and taunted, "Is that the best you can do, Daniel?"

"My name is Danny! Not Daniel, or Little Badger or whatever you call Me, Fruitloop! Just get a cat already" he yelled firing a Ecto-Ray from his his hand.

"Ah, again with the foolish names Daniel, and FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! AND I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT GET A CAT!" Yelled Plasmius. Preparing his own Disk-like Ecto-Ray. "Enough with the Games!"

Danny looked at Vlad in horror. He did not just say that!

"Gah! No! You Fruitloop!" yelled Danny, he then tuned to Sam and Tucker, Danny's two Best Friends, who were just below the two fighting Halfas. "The Cheese-Head just made me lose! It was going so well, then poof! I lost!"

"Ah Man!" yelled the Techno Geek. "You just made me lose too!"

"Great, that was what? Three Months?" growled the Goth.

Confused, Vlad let his Ecto-Ray dissipate. "What are you going on about, Daniel looks perfectly capable to continue on with fighting?"

Ignoring the older Halfa, the three teens turned to each other.

"There goes going for the record!" huffed Danny.

"Yeah, now we need to start all over again." sighed Sam.

"Well at least we can now remind Val, so she doesn't beat the record." said Tuck.

"We should text her now so she we don't lose more time telling her about it later." suggested Danny.

"On it." cried Tucker, getting out his PDA.

"What is going on here!" came a voice, breaking the Trio out of their conversation. They looked to see Vlad floating there with his arms crossed.

"You just made us lose The Game." growled Danny.

"And what exactly is The Game?" said an annoyed, Evil Mayor.

"It is a Game where you don't think about The Game. If you think about The Game, you lose, If you _Don't_ think about The Game, you _Don't_ lose." explained Sam.

"Do you ever Win?" Sneered Vlad, but he was secretly interested.

"No, it is a never-ending game that the whole world plays, They just don't know it yet." said Tucker, who just finished texting Valerie.

"And if you do think of The Game?" questioned Vlad, unable to keep his Curiosity out of his Voice.

Danny smirked, seeing that Vlad's interest. "You tell the other people so they lose too."

"And after you lose?" asked Vlad.

"You start again when you stop thinking about The Game." answered Sam.

"Well Daniel, I must be going, lots to !" said Vlad distractedly. He then flew off with out so much as a backwards glance.

Team Phantom glanced at each other before collapsing on the ground.

"I can't believe that we actually got Vlad into The Game." chuckled Tucker.

"I know, wait till we tell Jazz." snickered Danny.

" I know right?" laughed Sam, "Well, what is the record now?"

"For Casper High, five months." answered Tucker.

Suddenly Danny got a mischievous smirk on his face. A plan forming in his mind. He glanced down at the thermos at his waist. Just before Vlad came, Danny had just captured the Box Ghost.

"Uh oh," said Sam, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing." Whistling. He just need to find spare boxes to bribe with.

* * *

Dash was walking to the Cafeteria for lunch. He couldn't Fenton anywhere to thrash him. The Goth and Techno Losers were no where to be found either. Grabbing his lunch, Dash walked to the usual table. Kwan, Star, Paulina, and the other popular kids were surrounding the Table. He was just talking to kwan about the upcoming game this Saturday when he heard a scream. Turning around he saw the Box Ghost. He floated to the middle of the room and yelled, "You just lost the Game! BEWARE!" and Flew back out of room.

"Ah man!" everyone yelled as they just realized what he said.

* * *

It has been Two month since Daniel and his friend explained to him what The Game was. And he was determined not to lose. He has done everything to keep himself busy with his Mayor duties and Evil Plotting. He even when as far as deciding to not fight with Daniel as much for the fear of The Game coming up. At first it was difficult not to think of The Game, but eventually he managed to forget about it.

Vlad was in his Lab, researching more info about Clones. He didn't want another Danielle to happen. He wanted a Clone who would obey him without question. Unfortunately Danielle, who was the most stable clone, had to much free will.

He was just analyzing some Ectoplasm when the annoying Box Ghost came through the Portal and yelled, "The Game! BEWARE!" and flew back into the Ghost Zone.

"Oh Butter Biscuits!"

* * *

AN: My first Danny Phantom Fic! I know, it is Short, but it is 2:30 in the morning so I am tired. Wow, I didn't realize it got so late. Anyway, we all just lost The Game. Enjoy!

Please Review. It Helps!

4-26-12

~Ulimo~


End file.
